Laying Claim
by Cecilia Dionisi
Summary: Aragorn,Gimli and Legolas run into Eomer....or it seems Eomer runs into them.Reminder:Keep in mind that i have changed afew things around regarding events and when they happen.


And so the great pursuit for the orcs that took Merry and Pippin went on, over plains over rivers, over mountains. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli have been in heated run for 3 days now and still they had yet to catch up to Lurtz and his groupies. Today, the day was hot and humid, the sun was relentless upon their weary bodies which 3 days ago were in one of the largest battles they had seen so far where many lives were lost..... Many friends. Haldir's death was still plaguing the mind of Aragorn, he couldn't help but wonder at times if the elf would have survived had he but got there a little sooner than he did, though this was not a time to think of such....Onward Aragorn come on! He thought to himself as his heavy feet sped up to catch up to the nimble elf ahead of him though not forgetting of the dwarf they had in tow. All the three had before them now was a flat plain, it should make for easy moving, the sunset facing them was crimson that day....Blood had been spilt...mused Legolas before he continued running and Aragorn shivered at the thought. To much blood had been spilt already for no good reason other than for the satisfaction of the enemy. Though he knew that this was only the beginning, more innocent blood would be spilt before the end came and the Ring was destroyed. Coming to a hill that overlooked another plain of land this time with a few rocks and boulders spread here and there, the three stopped to behold the land they had come across though Gimli was doubled over trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Rohan, land of the Horse Lords....." Aragorn spoke a little breathless himself, but not so much as Gimli was. Rohan was always the pinnacle of his interest in his time as a Ranger of the North, and still was, the horse Lords here were grand men who often had divine ladies on their arms. He had heard rumors of the Golden Halls where Theoden ruled with his niece Eowyn and nephew Eomer. Oh did he ever want to visit the majestic city though he couldn't his quest kept him where he was though his anxiety was seen in his clear blue eyes. He looked back to Legolas and Gimli as if to say something more to what was already said, but stopped himself when there came a rumbling throughout the land. It was as if hundreds of men were running at once and quickly he hid behind an outcropping of rocks, pulling Legolas and Gimli with him. Well he wasn't to far off, for when Aragorn stood to see who or what it was creating the tremor, he saw hundreds upon hundreds of horsemen galloping over the land. They filtered into the plains below the hill and before Aragorn could stop himself he leapt up onto the outcropping and called out in a clear voice.  
  
"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"  
  
As if a horse procession, each and every horse upon the field fluidly turned upon the command of the one leading them and rode back up the hill to heed the call to them though not in the nicest of manners for within moments the three were surrounded by horses, their masters, and their weapons. Aragorn silently cautioned Gimli to stay put while he pressed his back to Legolas' as if expecting a fight though none came. Instead, that lead rider dismounted from his noble horse and looked upon them with a critical eye, first Aragorn to whom he recognized only barely, then Gimli whom he didn't bother to get acquainted with, then Legolas. He took a little more time with Legolas than he did with the others, the elf fascinated him to no end and even though the other was giving him quite an annoyed look, he shrugged it off. Recognition went on both sides because Aragorn then realized who stood before them, beyond the helmet fashioned into a horse was none other than the King's nephew Eomer. The whereabouts of the hobbits were then discussed amongst the two men and the three learned that the riders ambushed Lurtz and killed his company of orcs, burning the bodies and leaving no survivors. Aragorn blanched as he listened to the horrid news and for a moment breath left him.  
  
"No...."was all he could muster, and seeing such distress, Eomer whistled and called for two horses, handing the reigns over to Aragorn first then Legolas, for a brief moment their hands touching making Legolas gasp, sparkling eyes meeting those of the mortal's. Eomer moved to capture the hand though Legolas having the advantage of agility, pulled away just on time. Suffice to say Eomer was slightly irritated, though this would not be the last time he would see the elf, he highly doubted it so with an air of confidence he spoke to them while mounting his horse again.  
  
"Search for your friends, we piled the bodies up over there" he pointed the way and continued "But do not trust or hope....."Turning to his men he called out to them "We ride North!!" and with that the horses rode away one by one until it was just the three of them once more. Aragorn turned to face his companions then told them quietly "we shall rest here for awhile before moving on" Then proceeded to lead the horse he had by the reigns over to where a lone tree stood near a river, Legolas and Gimli followed close behind.  
  
Later that Night, Legolas' Point of View  
  
With the fire going and the other's resting, he thought it would have been a good time for him to pace and think over what just happened and what they were just told. With that goal in mind, Legolas strayed from the camp site for a little while, walking along the river until he found a small opening where a lake shimmered beneath the moonlight. He smiled a moment as he turned to look where his friends were, dare he indulge in a little swim? Dare he indulge in that wicked little pleasure? Ever since he started the run he wanted to stop and at least bathe if not for just a moment! And finally that opportunity came to him. Aye he would take it! Approaching the clear blue river, he kneeled by the edge and tested the temperature which nearly made him moan in delight, it was perfect! And on a clear moonlit night, it was almost magical. Standing in one fluid movement, he reached up and slowly began to peel away the clothes he had been wearing ever since the beginning, they were beginning to show their wear though when one is on a quest such as this, one barely has time to change clothes if at all. Pulling off his bracers then tunics, setting them aside, the moonlight seemed to greet the fair one with its warm rays setting him aglow in pale magnificence. Smooth muscles accented in the silvery light and when he unbound his hair it shimmered and danced all the way down his back creating a golden halo about his head, the prince was a true angel, amongst the fairest of elves. One by one he kicked off his boots and set them aside as well then moved unto his leggings, though he hesitated even though the others were still asleep he was quite the modest elf. He bit his lip softly as he slowly unlaced his leggings and completed his strip as he peeled them away from his legs, stepping into the water and shivering at the perfection that engulfed his tired body. Without resisting the primary urge, he dipped his head into the water and swam under water for short time before surfacing again, smoothing back the long tendrils of hair which now floated around him like graceful sea weed. He was so enthralled by the cool water and refreshing feel of it over his body that he didn't pick up on the shadow coming closer to the lake.   
  
The shadow took shape to the form of a man and he seemed to drift towards the bathing elf, barely making a ripple in the water when he slipped within the depths and surfaced just behind Legolas, murmuring in a deep husky voice near the elf's ear.  
  
"An elf breathes so loud......."hands ghosted up the other's back and up to his shoulders, causing Legolas to gasp and arch gracefully before turning to come face to face with....Eomer!!. Before he could get away the man took his wrist and pulled him close their naked bodies pressed against one another. Eomer then continued as he leaned forward, showering warm kissed along Legolas' swan neck.  
  
"An elf breathes so loud.....especially when their being taken....." he purrs, causing the elf to shiver in the other's arms which made Eomer grin all the more. This was his opportunity to make the lovely prince his own and the other's wouldn't be the wiser, the thought nearly made him laugh though he stopped himself on time to see the elven prince bend his head to the side quietly begging for more of the mortal's attention. Oh this moment couldn't get anymore sweeter if he tried! The elf of his desire was giving into him! Well after tonight Eomer could add "seducing an elf" to his list of successes.  
  
Hands moved skillfully over the wet body, tracing the curves and detail of each sleek muscle they found until finally they came to the surface of the water which was about waist deep for them both. Eomer looked deeply into the half closed eyes of the prince as if declaring what his next bold move was, before his hands continued on their way down to take Legolas firmly into one hand. Legolas froze, his lips parted though they were caught by Eomer's in a searing kiss, that hand moving skillfully along the elven length making Legolas moan helplessly into the kiss.  
  
Getting a grip on his senses, Legolas tried finally to push away from the man but to no avail, his body was urging for release but his mind was urging his hand to reach for a weapon and kill Eomer. Eomer moved forward as Legolas moved back, he was now pressed against the shore of the lake as that hand got more bold as it grew in speed. Legolas' eyes closed as his head tilted back to release a cry, long fingers went up to curl around Eomer's shoulders tightly feeling that release was imminent. He thrust against the hand that touched him to give him that sinfull delight, crying out for more and more until his body suddenly convulsed with a delicious heat. Panting for breath, the elf dared to open his eyes to look upon Eomer who was grinning maliciously, though that wanton hand was no longer rough with him, but instead tender as the silvery liquid coated his fingers. He watched as the human brought his hand up and licked away the essence of Legolas' pleasure and almost released again when he said; "I always wondered what an elf tasted like....now I know....."  
  
For a long time did Legolas stare at Eomer with weary eyes that he didn't register the deft fingers reaching for him, cleaning him so destroy any evidence of what the mortal did to him. Climbing out of the water, Eomer helped Legolas out and dressed him again then placed him to bed by the edge of the lake as he kneeled and whispered into the slumbering elf's ear.  
  
"This is only the beginning..............Princeling" he kissed that ear before he stood and disappeared into the night.  
  
The following morning was done in the traditional waking....sort of....Aragorn woke with a stretch of his limbs and seeing that Gimli wouldn't wake up so easily, tossed the pack he's been using as a pillow and socked the snoring dwarf right in the face which made him snicker. Though in not seeing Legolas at first glance, he began to panic slightly, getting up he went looking around, calling.  
  
"Legolas??!!" he shouted "Where are you??..."  
  
It was then that he saw the elf near the lake and raced over to him, shaking him gently until the clear blue eyes of the prince cracked open. A sigh of relief left Aragorn when he saw his friend was alive and well.  
  
"You had me scared for a moment...."confessed Aragorn as he stood and helped his friend to his feet. "But what happened? Why are you over here?"  
  
Legolas really didn't know what to say, had everything that happened, everything that was said to him been a horrible dream? The feelings that still lingered within him were far from imaginary and he bent his head forward to ponder over his thoughts. He only snapped back to reality when Aragorn touched his shoulder and looking up to the mortal he shakes his head   
  
" I confess, Aragorn that I merely wished to indulge in a small bath tis' all...."he said softly before he moved back to the camp grounds to help clean up. Aragorn looked to the back of his companion as he left his side, he wanted to believe Legolas but that reluctance in his answer made him believe otherwise. He looked down to the lake a moment and blinked when he saw something glitter in the tall grass on the shore, bending, he reached for it and picked it up eyes flying wide when he saw a Rohirric brooch.  
  
The End.....For now. 


End file.
